Yami no Yumi
by PenguinValentine
Summary: LEMON! Dreams tells stories of past, present, and future. It shows us what we want and what we don't want. At times, it grants us something we long for, but cannot obtain. What will their dreams tell them?
1. Erotic Dream

**Yami no Yume**

**Erotic Dream**

_Coldness ran through my body, exploring every curve. It trails itself along my collarbone, down my chest, and down my spine; it made me shivered with desire and fantasy._

_It tickled me when it got to my hips, my thighs, and the place most sanctuary to me... teasing me and playing me as it desire._

_My body reacted in a way I never knew it could as light moans could be heard with my own ears._

_Were they mine?_

_Attention was given to my erected nipples; it nibbled, tucked, and teased until my body begin to shake with impatient. It grinned at me as the other nipple got the same attention, making my mind going even more crazy... it was when I was distracted that two fingers entered through my wet warmth._

_Wiggling inwards, trying to get deeper and deeper-- it made my mind explode as small thrust was soon given, testing my wetness._

_It stopped, I wanted more._

_It was that moment that my desire was answered, two strong hands spread my thighs apart as it trails down to my lips to separate them to prepare an invasion._

_The object was hard and very cold... it slipped in without a problem as a click went off._

_It started to vibrate!_

_Wet moans, wet fantasy, and wet desire raced into my mind... my virgin mind._

"AHHHHHHHH!" Shooting up from the bed with sweats forming and running down the side of the girl's face was a face full of confusion and shock. Wiping away the sweat, she peeked over at her clock as it reads 6:36 am. Sighing, she ripped the blankets off her sweaty body as she makes her way to the bathroom.

Groping around for the light switch, she turned on one of the two lights. Turning on the shower as cold water dominant before it warmed up with the right temperature. Peeling away her nightgown, she stepped in as she feels the sweat being washed away.

Standing there, enjoying the tickling of water upon her skin as she wets her blonde hair before shampooing it with strawberry scented liquid. Washing it as white foams ran down her body slowly before she put the conditioner on.

Suddenly, the shower curtains were pulled away. Standing there was a naked boy with his morning wood.

**-- _PenguinValentine_**


	2. Clumsy Yoh

**Yami no Yumi**

**Clumsy Yoh**

"Huh?" a half-asleep boy cried out as he slowly pushes himself up with his left arm. Searching and looking through misty eyes, the boy groped around the area in his bed closest to him. Then, he started patting the blankets. Nothing.

"Did it fall?" he asked out loud as his body jerks down towards the edge of his bed, searching in the dark for a lost stuff animal. Reaching and patting around softly, he felt something soft and cold. Grabbing it, he retrieved to view his prize. A penguin?! Shocked and confused, it took the boy a few seconds to register that it was not his. "Isn't this Anna's?"

Getting out of bed, smacking away the blankets that had curl its way around his body. Wrapping him tightly, not letting go. Cursing and trying to get out of the nasty tangles, he felt like a trapped mermaid. _MerMAN!!_ Giving the blankets a large tug, he was free, but ended up on the ground as he held the stuffed penguin in his arms like he had just broken its fall. Growling at the bed before getting up, his tired body wobbled a little before it was able to balance properly. Rubbing his eyes as he fixes his boxer, the sweat between his balls and his thigh was broken. _Man, it's hot. And it's only morning. Wait, what time is it?_ Seeking, his eyes searched for a clock with a time on it. None. The only one was on his desk and that's too far away. _Fuck it._

Making his way out of his room, he made his way to Anna's room. How did her penguin get into his room? He questioned, but paid no mind to it. Extending his arm to knock on the door, he found none. _Huh?_ Looking in the dark room, he walked in as he made his way to her bed. Empty. _Where is she?_ Figuring that she went to the kitchen to get a drink or something, he tossed the stuffed penguin on the bed carelessly and made his way to the bathroom. _God, I need to take a leak._

Stumbling out of Anna's room, the boy made his way to the bathroom, which was in-between their rooms. Opening the door, not wondering why it was closed, he lifted the seat cover and did his business. _Huh? Did I turn the lights on? I don't remember, oh well._ Flushing, he washed his hands.

"My body's all sticky, I can't go back to bed like this. Anna's gonna kill me if I get it all dirty after she had just changed the sheets," he said to himself in a sleepy tone. Thumbs hooking the edge of the boxers, he pulled them down without hesitation as they fell on the floor like a deflated balloon. Yawning, he pulled away the shower curtains as he stopped in his track when the light showed him another body. In his half-sleep state, his mind tried to process what he's seeing as his manhood came to life. _Uh-oh..._

-- _**PenguinValentine**_


	3. Filler

**Yami no Yume**

**Trouble Everywhere**

"Yoh. Oi, Yoh. Yoh... dammit, YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

"I swear I didn't eat the last bowl of jell-o!" said the boy quickly as he jerks up from his desk quickly with his eyes still barely opened.

"So, it was you who ate Tamao's last bowl of jell-o," retort a boy with spiky blue hair, who was glancing over his shoulders from the desk above.

"As I recall, you were the one who finished off the milk when it was still only half empty," said the boy with short purple hair that has been spiked up from the back. He glared darkly as the blue-headed boy retreats with a guilt-sweat.

"I did say I'm sorry, Ren," said the boy as he rubs the back of his head in embarrassment.

Slamming his foot on top of the desk in anger as his fist pumped, Ren's aura went from mildly angry to uber angry.

"Oh come on, it's only a glass of milk, Ren," said a boy with short brown hair. He had to stand on the edge of desk to pat Ren's back in hopes to comfort him.

"_ONLY_ a glass of milk?!"

"Uh oh, you shouldn't have said that, Morty!"

"..."

_**-- PenguinValentine**_

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you for those who decided to watch me as one of their alerts, and special uber thanks to those who commented. I really appreciate all your support and I'm sorry for my slow updating on this story. For the longest time, I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do after the second chapter. And even now, I don't know what to do. Sorry for the filler as chapter three.

Character names. I usually always go with their "original" Japanese names, but in some cases, like Manta, I like his English dubbed better. Whenever I see/type out Manta, I think of 1) Pokemon 2) the sea creature, mantis. So, it can get quite frustrating. I hope you guys can understand and won't take offense by it. Sweatdrops


	4. And the drama begins

**Yami no Yume**

**And the drama begins...**

**

* * *

**

_What to do, what to do... should I apologize? How should I apologize? _

Pasting back and forth like a fool, the chestnut-headed boy stared at the mirror in hope of finding his answer. His usual calm expression stared back along with those unshakable eyes. Letting out a sigh, he was convinced it was hopeless.

_I'll deal with it later, I should really get back to English..._

Looking at himself one more time in the mirror, he turned away and begin to head for the door. Reaching out, he caught a glimpse of a sudden movement and stepped back from the bathroom door immediately as it opened from an outside force. Both parties startled, they stood there staring at one another. Black meeting black.

_Anna.  
__Yoh.  
_

"... what are you doing here?" they both said at the same time after building the courage to do so. They both flushed when they heard each other voices, both staring down towards their feet.

"... what are you doing in the girl's bathroom?"  
"... what are you doing in the boy's bathroom?"

They both questioned each other once more in unison, but one part was different and it send confusion to both parties. It was at that moment that both pair of eyes traveled from their feet to each other and then to the door that is being held up by the blonde-headed girl's hand. Staring, the boy became speechless and a bit more flushed as he realized he had entered the wrong bathroom.

"I-I-I a-am s-s-s-s-sorry," he shuddered, his voice trembling with embarrassment as his eyes dropped all the way back to the floor. It was unlike him to be so embarrassed, but it must be because the person who discovered him was his fiancee.

The released bell rang and echoed the empty hallway. Doors of classroom begin to open and chatters were starting to follow through, the girl grabbed her fiancee by the wrist and dragged him into a stall. Closing and locking the door in time to hear a few girls wandering in for their break. One, two, three, five, nine, twelve. Yoh was losing count on how many girls was now in the bathroom. He'll be the school's laughing stock if they find him there!

Pressing a finger to her lips, Anna gave a message for Yoh to remain quiet as she turned herself around and sat on the toilet's end while leaning against Yoh's legs that's on the toilet seat. He couldn't help but imagine what would happen if his foot was to slip and end up in the toilet. Shaking his head mentally, he concentrate on remaining as still and as quiet as possible. Both arms were supporting him as he presses his palm on either side to make sure he was well-balanced.

"Hey, who's in this stall?" asked a voice from the other side. Yoh begin to panicked as the door shook a bit.

"It's locked for a reason," was the replied as the shaking stopped and mumbles of Anna's name begins to travel from mouth-to-mouth.

"Sorry," said the same voice as her footsteps indicated she was backing off.

More girls entered, gossiping and applying make-up while asking for others to help or to borrow something they left at home. So, this is what girls do during break...

The bell rung once more as moaning of disappointment escaped every lady's lips in the bathroom. The sounds of packing and things dropping became dimmer and dimmer, until it was silent again. They waited a few more minutes, to make sure it was completely safe for them to come out and to speak. A sigh of relief escaped both their lips in unison.

"How'your holding up?" asked Yoh, putting a hand on Anna's shoulder, who in return, turned her head and gave him a gentle smile. That was something he hasn't seen in ages! He smiled back, moving to get out of the crouching position that he had been stiffly stuck in for almost fifteen minutes as he felt a jolt of shock in his thigh. Suddenly, his left leg failed him and slipped, landing right into the open tiolet.

"Eek," Anna jumped back from the surprise splash as she moves backwards while shields herself quickly out of reflex. Not having any support, Yoh stumbled backwards with one leg in the toilet, his tailbone landing on the dull edges of the pipe behind him. Anna gasped as she sees his face filled with pain, "Are you okay?"

Rushing to support and aid him, Anna reached out and grabbed Yoh's arm. Using her as support, he slowly lifted himself to a standing point and in a movement of an old man, his right leg landed safely on the ground while his left struggles for freedom. Wiggling it side to side, his left foot was finally free from the tiny hole as the heavy foot slammed against the tile floor like a wet rag. Both pair of eyes stared down to view the big mess that happened in a matter of seconds.

"Are you hurt?" Anna asked, breaking the silence. Yoh shook his head as he continues to lean parts of his weight onto her.

"I'm not too heavy, am I?" Yoh asked in return, concerning of his fiancee's body. This time, it was Anna's turn to shake her head in reply.

They were both embarrassed and quiet as they make their way out of the bathroom, searching the hallway before turning left twice and up a few flight of stairs. Opening the door, fresh air poured out like water. Limping his way towards the fence as Anna closes the door, Yoh closed his eyes while leaning his forehead against his hand with fingers intertwining with the wired fence.

_God, that was... that was... _

Anna sat down, Japanese styled, with her legs gently tugged underneath her. Her eyes on the ground as she waits for the opposite party to speak first. While, the opposite party is waiting for the opposite party to speak first. After a moment of silent, Yoh gathered his courage and broke it.

"The air is so fresh up here," he begin, avoiding eye contact. "We should have a picnic with the gang this weekend."

Anna smiled, feeling a bit satisfied. _He hasn't changed one bit._

"Did you forget?"

_Uh oh..._

Her head slowly turning towards him, eyes staring at him like a predator watching dangerously at its prey. Her tone was dangerously sweet, her face stern. "You did, didn't you?"

Peeking his eyes towards her, he quickly turned away and begin to ponder hard. Trying to remember what he has forgotten, and it was not easy. If you forgot, how can you try to remember what you have forgotten?

Anna let out a disappointed sigh. She stood up slowly, patting and brushing things off of her as she begins to walk towards the door. Yoh turned around, hands extended out.

"Wait!"

She stopped.

_Great, what do I do after this? What should I say?_

She continued walking, opening the door and closing it softly after her. This time, it was Yoh's turn to let out a sigh as he stumped down and sat down with his back against the fence. Their marriage was arranged by his grandparents, it was around Spring when it was decided and he was only four back then. He was too young to understand what it meant until he was fourteen.

He remembered visiting his grandmother for Christmas when he was ten. There, they met for the first time. She was rude, unsociable, and withdrawn. Always locked up in her room, in the dark. She would go out on errands for his grandmother whenever she asked, that was the only time she would ever come out actually.

Yoh let out a chuckled as he recalls them fighting over the television, even though they were going to watch the same show. They were so much more childish back then. He wanted to watch his music idol while she wanted to see her actress idol. Their taste in things were so different, the outcome amazed even him. They sat together, eating rice crackers, watching the show side-by-side.

"Those were some good times," he reminded himself as he stares up at the clear, blue sky. It moved carelessly about, going wherever the wind takes it.

_**

* * *

**_**Author's Note**: Oh my, we never expected to have so many viewers for this story! It was unexpected and was kind of one of those things where we typed up on the spot (which is why we haven't updated it with new chapters). We don't know where to go, to be exact. Thank you for all the comments and reviews!!

Oh and excuse the coloring of their eyes... if they are inaccurate.

And yes, I changed the story of their original meeting. Those chapters inspired me strongly with YohxAnna, although, I liked Anna the very first time she was introduced. But, that chapter of their past, it was the greatest! 3

* * *

**Blooper **

After a moment of silent, Yoh gathered his courage and broke it.

"Nice weather we're having, we should do the laundry as soon as we get home."

All the crew that was on the scene skidded and fell across the school's roof.

"STICK TO THE SCRIPT!" shouted the director.

* * *

-- _**PenguinValentine**_

Return to Top


End file.
